Love With No Words
by KyleiaClements
Summary: Eli and Clare have grown with each other, and now, Clare carrying Eli's baby, Janie, she dedicates a portfolio book of her and Eli's past from high school to the present. And in the future hoping Janie continues the book.
1. Prologue

Love With No Words

Prologue- Haven't Met You Yet

Hi my name is Clare Diane Edwards and my love of my life is named Elijah Goldsworthy, we have been together for about 7 years now and I am carrying his baby.

I have been teaching at a local high school and Eli has been his self-playing music for a living, being a major music producer in Las Angeles, we have a big schedual to balance but with Janie on the way we spend as much time together as possible.

I am writing this for you Janie, I want you to know how mommy and daddy met and I want you to know I'm pouring my love into this writing and know that wherever you are, I'll always be there for you.

This book will continue to grow because you have been added to our lives. And after I hope you give this to your baby boy or girl.

I Love You Janie,

Mommy


	2. Chapter 1 Big Jet Plane

Love With No Words

Hi My name is Kyleia and I really loved reading other people's fanfiction and decided to take a swing at it.

Chapter 1- Big Jet Plane

Clare POV

I had thought about it all summer, I really did not want to throw my uniform out, it defined me, I didn't care that people saw me as protective, inward and conservative. I had Alli as my friend and that was enough for me. But i finally decided *swoosh* it landed in the trash can right as the dump truck pulled up to my driveway. *sigh* i felt like i got some sense of weight off my shoulders.

This was the second step in my hopeful transformation. I got lasik eye surgery over the summer so I was about ready to ditch my geek glasses, but not quite yet.

"Clare! time to go!" my call from my mom to get going to the school.

Today i sported a nice red shirt with pleats down the front and some blue jeans, but not too skinny, and a pair of silver ballet flats. I got out of the car letting in the scene of Degrassi. The summer was pretty bland and I was really excited to be back in school. I was in the gifted program again. I practically slammed my body into Alli's embracing her. We both wore big grins.

Walking side by side to our first class adrenaline running through my veins. We walked into English and sat side by side. The usual, take roll, introduction yada yada. The normal run through for the first day of school. There was a new name Elijah Goldsworthy. Whatever it doesn't matter, what matters is that lunch is in T minus 5 minutes and I was about to die here no joke.

"Clare-bear!"

Ugh why won't Jenna take a hint that after last year, I don't want to talk to the reason KC broke up with me? "Hey Jenna" I tried to sound monotonous but without being extremely mean.

" So? How was your summer?"

"Good I guess?" I really did not want to talk to her whole aura was disgusting

"Clare!" its as if Alli and I were connected mentally because she always new how I felt and how to cheer me up. In this case drag me away from Jenna

"Bye jenna got to go"

"BYE!"

"Thanks so much Alli I think I was about to hurl all over her face"

"That would have been an improvement"

So we stood in line stabbing at what they called lunch food and then decided to eat outside today.

"mmm I'm so glad school has started up again clare i missed you, my parents kept me busy doing chores and family outings I couldn't call you like at all"

"I know right"

We stood up and threw our stuff away and started talking about what we missed about our lives during the summer. I started telling her about me getting laser eye surgery and took out my glasses and she grabbed them, and that surprised me a little and I pretty much threw them in the road and a hearse came and ran them over.


	3. Chapter 2 Marry Me

Love With No Words

Chapter 2- Marry Me

" Ah shit I'm sorry"

I did a double take as I starred into his forest green gem eyes, they were so clear and pristine, they were beautiful. They made me forget what just happened until I snapped back into reality seeing him hold my mangled glasses out for me to take.

" Uh, umm its not a big deal, just got lasik eye surgery so I don't need them anymore"

" Oh, umm ok then um bye"

" Oh ok bye, so ill be seeing you around?"

" Guess you will"

And with that he gave me a smirk that made my heart skip a beat and he got into his hearse.

" Clare you ok there?" Alli said poking me

I didn't answer I was just dumbfounded into numbness, I suddenly felt my stomach twist with, I think, the feeling of attraction. I didn't ever feel like this since KC.

" God damnit clare!" Alli had become impatient with me

" Oh right, yes?"

" omg I know that look, you like him"

Did I? I didn't want to like him I mean, I didn't even know him to start with, but just something about him made me want more.

Eli POV

I racked my brain for the right words to describe what just happened, more importantly her, that girl with the eyes the color of the Circassian sea. I was locked into her once I saw her staring into my eyes. Right then and there I wanted to lean in and kiss her. But after Julia killed my heart I don't know how I can let anyone into my life anymore like that.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone alarm telling me to get back to school.

I hopped in Morty and drove down the road.


	4. Chapter 3 Armored

Love With No Words

Chapter 3- Armored

Clare POV

"…So if you look here you will see…" it's the first day of school and they were already jumping into intense work, I already had 5 pages of homework and a 3 page essay on my summer. Later than sooner the bell decided to ring and dismiss us from Degrassi. I wasn't feeling too hot and just wanted to go home fast.

I quickly dialed my mom's cell number only to find that she and her dad were at counseling forcing her to walk home. I wasn't so bad though, it was nice out and she had a few dollars so she headed to the Dot for an Iced Tea.

" Here you go Clare, one Peach-Mint Iced Tea"

"Thanks Peter"

I headed out Tea in hand and started to walk home. I got a good half mile by now when a black hearse pulled up beside me and rolled down their window.

" It's Clare right?" pink and plush, and full lips spoke to me, it took me a second to respond

"Errm, ye-, yeah" god I hated it when I stuttered

"Would you like a lift?"

I hopped in the passenger seat and he pushed his right foot on the gas. We drove in silence for a few blocks.

"It's this one on the right" I told him pointing to my humble abode.

" Well thanks, Elijah?"

"Don't mention it and Clare?" I stopped midway up my steps and turned around

"Call me Eli" and with that simple statement he drove off.


	5. Chapter 4 Fragile

Love With No Words

Chapter 4- Fragile

Okay Janie, enough with the beginning stages which lasted about a month until Adam came to Degrassi.

Adam POV

"Mom, please I'll be more than fine okay?"

**sigh** "Okay Adam, just please, please, please, be careful, if someone were to find out they could hurt you really badly."

I stepped out of the car, Drew had already headed inside. I walked the steps of Degrassi high and for once in a long time, felt happy. My last school didn't work out because I was more than constantly bullied , it was every second of everyday, even outside of my house, and the school didn't have anything to say. So I have been doing online schooling for a few months.

I went to the office, it was already a month into the school year so I didn't know where my classes were or where my locker was.

" Hi, I'm Adam Torres"

"Ahh yes, Mr. Torres lets see here" she rummaged through some files on her desk and the computer. She called me mister, and she didn't even look at me as a freak even though she knew my condition. I started to feel less tense, maybe Degrassi high really was what I needed, maybe people would truly accept me for me.

" Yes, here is your schedule and locker number and combo, I will call down a student for the next two days to help you get acquainted please, have a seat"

I sat down where she pointed finding myself in a very soft and plush seat. I tapped my fingers on my knee as the principal made a few calls. Soon enough a girl arrived in the office. She was cute, but not my type, she had short auburn curls and wore a short sleeved blue and white striped flow shirt and dark acid wash blue jeans and red ballet flats.

"Hello Clare, this is our new student, Adam Torres, he is trnasfering from home schooling to here at Degrassi"

She stuck her hand out and I took it

"Nice to meet you Adam"

"Nice to meet you too Clare"

"Okay well Clare will show you your classes and locker and will be here for you if you need any help in any way"

"Of course I will, can I see your schedule?"

I handed it to her and stared as she eyed it up and down slowly smiling

" We have almost the same classes this is perfect" she seemed really nice and was excited that she was excited.


	6. Chapter 5 Our First Time

Love With No Words

Chapter 5- Our First Time

Another skip Janie.

Eli POV

"Dude Adam!" I yelled at him from across the hall soon followed by Clare as I charged towards him.

" Hey Eli what's up?" I was panting and held up my finger motioning for him to give me a moment to catch my breath, Clare laughed behind me and hugged me from behind kissing my cheek

"Eli wants to know if you want to hang out this weekend and go on a short road trip to Niagara Falls with us?"

" That would be awesome I'll talk to my mom today, when are you guys leaving?"

" 6:00 pm tonight and get back at 8:00 pm Sunday night, since it's the end of the semester we have to homework so it's perfect"

"Okay but hey do you mind driving me home Eli? Drew already left"

" No problem man"

Now that it was just Clare and I, I took the chance to (Don't read this part Janie until you are old enough honey) encase Clare's body in a tight hug and captured her lips in a seducing kiss. We kept at it for a while until I took her bottom lip in between my lips sucking on her lip and she chastely opened her mouth and caught me off guard by beating me to shooting her tongue in my mouth and exploring my mouth. I loved the way she tasted, the way she smelled, the way she fit perfectly into my body. Everything here was perfect.

I wrapped her legs around my waist and hoisted her up still deep into the kiss and carried her up to my room and closing the door behind us with my foot. I gently lowered her down onto my bed and took in the beautiful girl lying on my bed and crawled slowly up her and caught her in a heart-warming kiss again. This one more urgent and she flipped us over. She took my breath away causing a sensation in my head, the mix of a need for air, but also more of that sensation. I gently started to comb my fingers into her hair and the twist them so I could tug on her curls. I flipped us again and used my other arm to explore her upper body, while detaching our lips to place butterfly kisses up and down her neck and jugular vein, and I was rewarded a load moan from her lips. My hand guided itself to her waist. Pulling her closer to me. She thrust her hips up both of us moaning in unison and I inched up farther and caressed her breast. She bit on her lip. God that always turned me on. I plunged my tongue back into her mouth and she returned my passion equally. I massaged her breast with my hand the slowly lifting her shirt up over her head and soon had my eyes glued to her black lacy bra. Who knew clare was so kinky under her clothes. I unclasped her bra and circled her nipple and nibbled softly on it. The sexiest moan released out of her mouth. And I switched to the other nipple and continued to be aroused with her sexy moans. I got bored with her nipples and started navigating to her lower region.


	7. Chapter 6 Love

Love With No Words

Chapter 6- Love

My hand ventured farther down. I slipped her zipper down and pulled her shorts off.

"mmm Clare your so wet already" her face was tomato red, I went up and licked and nibbled on her earlobe

"relax Clare" I whispered and soon had my head between her legs, I could smell her sex and damn, she smelled so sweet. I teased her by stroking her thighs and "accidentally" brush up against her spot. Clare let out a throaty moan god she was so hot. I finally gave in and pushed her thong to the side and licked her clit running my tongue up and down. She arched her back up her lips were parted and eyes shut, making my pants grow even tighter if that's possible, I quickly took off my pants relieving the tension. And then I without warning stuck my finger in her pussy and thrust them fast; sometimes my guitar skills come in as more than just a musical skill. I mentally laughed to myself for my perverted joke. I could feel Clare's walls tighten and pulled my fingers out just as she ejaculated her lady fluids. I climbed back on top of her and kissed her up and down.

"wow Eli that was amazing" she said breathily

"yeah, I know" I said cockily, she punched me in the arm, I acted feigning hurt god I loved Clare so much.

Clare POV

Eli and his cocky remarks make me love him all the more really, but once we were you know, done, ;) Adam called me, we took a quick look at the clock, it says it was 4:30 pm, and I answered

"Hey Adam, so can you go?"

"…Hells Yes!" I screamed on my side gosh this was going to be so amazingly fun.

"I'm so excited so are you packed yet?"

"just about, should I come over to meet you guys and we can leave early?"

"sure I'll tell Eli one second" , Adam and Eli had become best friend for the past 2 months

Eli was looking at me excitedly while rubbing up and down my arm lightly making me shiver, Adam and Eli had become best friend for the past 2 months

"Adam is packed and so he will be over soon so we can head out early okay"

"YES! Haha" he jumped up and got dressed and grabbed his own and my suitcase and put them in the car while I was still talking to Adam

"hey we are just going to pick you up, grab dinner at the Dot, and go to the store to pick up road food and then we are off okay?"

"'kay see you guys in a few"

I climbed into the passenger seat as Eli held the door open for me and then closed it once I was inside.

"You ready Clare-bear?"

"only if you are Elijah"


End file.
